


It’s Not Even Gay If It’s With Yourself

by masterassassin



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers for Episode: s02e04 Nothing Like It in the World, if you’ve seen the episode you know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: He does like what he sees. He knows he’s hot, fucking hot, and he’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about making Doppelgänger change into himself to indulge into this particular little fantasy. And now he didn’t even have to spell it out for him. Doppelgänger knows what’s good for himself, he’s gotta give him that.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Doppelganger, The Homelander | John/The Homelander | John
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	It’s Not Even Gay If It’s With Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write this and well, someone had to write it. So here I am, having written it.  
> It’s really short, though, sorry for that.  
> Also, if you’re wondering why I wrote Doppelgänger with an ä — I’m German, so that’s why.  
> Enjoy, or something hah

He does like what he sees. He knows he’s hot, fucking hot, and he’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about making Doppelgänger change into himself to indulge into this particular little fantasy. And now he didn’t even have to spell it out for him. Doppelgänger knows what’s good for himself, he’s gotta give him that.

Homelander is watching himself advance slowly, the lingerie is a good look on him, even just spanning flat across his chest like that, the straps cutting into his shoulders a little.

Doppelgänger—no, his other self—puts a hand on his chest, looks him up and down and Homelander feels his cock pulse hotly, filling out to press against his suit as he hears himself talk about how he’s gonna suck him off. His voice is smooth as honey, thick like molasses, as he’s praising himself and he watches the other sink down to his knees, spreading his large hands over his middle. 

“You’re so special, the most special man on the planet,” his other self says and Homelander fists a hand into his hair, hard, effectively shutting him up and holding him in place. He looks down at himself, feels fingers twitch over his suit buckle. A muscle in his jaw ticks.

“Go on then,” he says and watches himself part his lips, jutting out his chin and leaning in, mouthing over his clothed erection. 

Homelander’s fingers tighten in the thick blond hair as he feels lips press against him. His cock jumps and he twists the other’s neck up to look into his own eyes. His other self smirks almost imperceptibly and starts undoing his buckle. 

Homelander brings his other hand up to touch his carbon-copy face, thumb smoothing over one dark eyebrow. The other finally pulls his suit pants open, freeing his cock and wastes no time wrapping  _ his  _ lips around the head. Homelander groans and thickens further, his fingertips digging into the other’s scalp with bruising strength. To his credit, Doppelgänger doesn’t flinch. He simply wraps one hand around Homelander’s erection and flattens his tongue against the slit.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Homelander moans, voice low, fingers shifting to frame the other’s head, keeping him in place, “I’m going to  _ ruin _ you.”

Hot breath stutters over his cock and then Homelander watches himself disappear between stretched lips. He goes in deep, shoves forward with a twitch of his hips and watches his own bright blue eyes water from the strain. He hums, pleased, bares his teeth and pushes even further, his cock down the other’s throat until he splutters, gags and inhales shakily through his nose.

Homelander eases back, gives the man on his knees barely enough time to recover, before snapping his hips back forward. He keeps the brutal pace for a few more pumps, then he grabs the other’s head roughly and pulls him away from his cock, eyes raking over his face.

“You’re so big, so perfect,” his other self rasps, unprompted, already leaning back in but Homelander keeps him a few inches away with a hand harshly fisted into thick hair, head bent back. He takes in the sight of spit-slick lips, blue eyes with pupils blown wide, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose. Yeah, he’s right, he’s  _ fucking _ hot.

Homelander smirks, drags his hand down the familiar face until he can grab his copy’s chin. The other mirrors his expression.

“Lick,” Homelander orders and without hesitation the other does, licking a broad line from base to tip. He lingers on the head, swirls his tongue, all the while keeping eye contact and Homelander shudders, a bead of precome gathering on the tip and bursting on a pink tongue. 

He watches the grin spreading over his own face, sees himself baring his shiny white teeth and then he’s swallowed down whole again. His hands find themselves bracketing the other’s head once more and he’s pushing in deep, pulling back and thrusting back in, setting a ruthless rhythm. His eyes never leave his face.

At some point a warm hand closes over Homelander’s balls, fondling him and tugging lightly and soon he feels the pressure of oncoming orgasm building, climbing higher and higher, until he’s panting and burying himself deep in the other’s throat. His own nose is pushed into his pubic hair and he meets his eyes, knows there’s no way his copy can breathe like that and he comes, hard, down his own throat. He feels the other struggle for a moment, holds him steady before shoving him away roughly and spurting the last of his come over his chin.

Homelander watches his other self cough and fight for breath while he regains his own breathing. Once the coughing has died down he forces his copy’s chin up, his come is still splattered across it, so Homelander gathers it up with two fingers and pushes them harshly into the other’s mouth. They’re obediently licked clean and when Homelander sets his hands down on the man’s shoulders after, kneading lightly, he’s regarded expectantly.

He nods towards his spent cock, a dribble of come glistens at the tip. “Clean it up.”

The other parts his lips, swallows once and leans in to do as he’s told. When he’s done, Homelander’s cock slips off his lips and he sits back before quickly tucking him back into the suit, doing up the buckle. 

Homelander regards him for a moment, calculating. His hands move up to both sides of his neck and he considers simply snapping it. Doppelgänger seems to sense it, his pulse picking up beneath Homelander’s fingers. Homelander smirks. It would be so easy.

He watches his own eyes fill with panic before he turns around abruptly, cape swishing behind him. He walks over to the door and steps through it without looking back. The last thing Homelander hears before it closes, is the sickening squelch of Doppelgänger changing back into himself.


End file.
